Night of the 13 Doctors
by Multiverse-0f-Fantasy
Summary: When the TARDIS enters a temporal rift the Doctor comes face to face with all her past incarnations. So wanted to test her limits she talks them into running a little experiment. I knew someone would do this eventually, so I called dibs. Massive smut, 13 guys 1 girl.


"Well, this is quite a pickle we've all got ourselves in" the Doctor said as she stared at…well, herself.

Or rather, her _past _selves. All thirteen of them.

Funny thing time travel, there's always the possibility of crossing your own path every so often. And when you're over two thousand years old running around in a blue box it's only a matter of time until you bump into the face you see in the mirror everyday. The only difference with a time lord is the regeneration cycle, they get a new face after every "accident". And now the latest face was standing in the middle of the Tardis looking back at all the old faces she'd worn over the centuries.

_Not a bad run I'd say_, she thought to herself.

She leapt back to the controls of her Tardis console, joined by a handful of her counterparts as more alternated between admiring the new desktop or arguing amongst themselves. On her left was a raggedy man in a bow tie (bow ties were cool), and on her left a tall guy with surprisingly big ears. "So which one of us caused this then?" ears asked in his northern accent.

"Well, clearly it's the one who managed to keep their time machine intact" the grey haired Scotsman chimed as he circled the console, glaring at the doctor.

"It was just a bit of turbulence" she said, glaring at her predecessor while another scot put his glasses on to examine the monitor.

"Looks like you decided to plow straight into a temporal rift" he said, crinkling his nose. "Sending ripples through the timestream and pulling us all into the same space-time continuum."

She nodded, along with the others. As long as they were in the rift they all existed in the same space at the same time. Fortunately, all they needed to do was navigate their way out of the rift and all her previous incarnations would snap back to their respective times.

"So, a little bit of calculating from the old girl herself" bow tie said absently as he patted the console, earning a familiar hum from the machine, "and we'll be out of here in a jiffy."

The whole group of time lords smiled and turned to lean against the console crossing their arms, sighing in content. _If only all disasters were that easy_, the doctor thought. But then she felt a niggling feeling creeping up her neck. This was the first time she had found herself sharing a room with her previous selves. Leaving so soon felt like a waste of an opportunity, especially given her overeager curiosity and most recent change. And from glancing around the room she could sense the others thinking something similar.

"Well," she said slowly, putting her hands in her pockets as she felt a dozen eyes falling on her, "it could be a little while before the Tardis finds its way out of here. I'm sure we could find someway to pass the time."

As she gazed around at the silent men in the room, she smiled knowing they all had the same idea she had.

Some time later, the Doctor was panting very rapidly as the latest jet of cum splattered over her chest, painting her heaving breasts white. The slim looking man who formerly wore a yellow cricket suit and a stick of celery grunted as he finished on her, satisfied with the titfuck she'd graciously given him. Not that she had much choice, What with her hands tied behind her back by a long scarf as its own her pumped into her backside as hard as he could. "Oh fuck me" she moaned, another orgasm ripping through her body to be ignored by her lovers.

She been passed around so many times she'd lost count of how many times she'd climaxed, how many dicks she had inside her, how many more was left or ready to go again. Things escalated so quickly, mostly her fault admittedly. She did, after all, leap at the nearest guy to begin snogging him, grope another one through his trousers and parade herself around to the ogling eyes of her audience. She was even shouting encouragement when they started tearing her clothes off her body, stripping her to nothing and arguing over who should fuck What first. She kept control for as long as she could, a blow job here, a dance there, but she loved it when they took over and dominated her sex for their own ends.

Now, three of her past incarnations sat slumped around the console exhausted (mainly the old timers) while the others waited somewhat impatiently for their turn. Which wasn't long now that the scarf man had just ejaculated in her ass, letting her fall forward onto her knees, hands still tied behind her back. She lifted her head, flicking her sticky blonde hair off of her eyes as she looked up around the room. "Right" she said breathless, a smile on her face. "Who's next?" Three contenders stepped up, all undressed with their dicks out, ready to claim their future. She stared at their throbbing members, her stomach fluttering with anticipation.

The first man stepped behind her, kneeling down to take hold of her shoulders, massaging them calmly. She felt her body relax and her breath returned to normal, though her nethers were still aching from the last hour or so. The calm man behind her took it slow, his hand running down her arms to her wrists, taking hold of the scarf. She glanced back worried he'd untie her, but to her delight he tightened it, lopping the excess around her body, crossing her chest to promote her boobs. "Very kinky" she whispered, looking back at the raggedy man behind her. He smiled warmly as he leant forward, kissing her deeply to distracted her from his actions, shifting himself till he was sitting down with his legs either side of hers. The doctor ignored everything but the tongue fighting for control in her mouth, even when the scarf circled her neck. With a sharp tug the material tightened around her throat, cutting off her air momentarily to break the kiss with a gasp. "I was hoping things would get rough" she mumbled as she was pulled down on top of the man, her back pressed against his chest as his cock was guided towards her leaking back entrance.

The second man stepped forward, the tall young scot with that wide grin. He wasted no time as he bent down over her to capture her gasping lips, his hand groping her breasts while his successor penetrated her ass. She screamed into his mouth before her sound was silenced by the scarf. He didn't say a word as he drifted down her body, teasing her nipples and kissing her stomach, inching lower until his face was between her legs. She was dripping wet when his lips met hers, trembling as his tongue touched her clit. He licked in several times before slipping into her pussy, eating her like a sweet dessert. _Fuck, I forgot how amazing I was_, her mind cried, her voice failing her.

While he ate out her pussy, the third man arrived to present his cock to her face. She looked up to see the war torn face of the man who never took their name. The man from the war. _Their greatest secret_, _and regret_. Oh how long she had tried to forget he ever existed, and now all she wanted to do was take his big cock into her mouth. She opened wide to let him slide the member into her throat, finding it constricted from the restraint around her neck. All the better as he thrusted balls deep inside her, making her gag on his gerth. Now with two holes filled, it did take long for the scot to finish lapping up her juices and rise to his knees. He spread her legs wide to open her up to him and plunged straight past her lubricated walls, burrowing deep and hard.

_Fuck me sideways_.

Having three dicks in her at the same time never got old. She loved being gangbanged, especially with this recent regeneration. It was difficult getting the opportunity (she still hadn't got her companions to take part yet), but when she did it was the best feeling ever. But these men…they knew her better than any other love could ever guess. Makes sense when you think about it.

The doctor moaned and rocked and choked and clenched as it was pummeled by the three dicks, hard and fast, ruthless in their execution. As the icing on the cake they would take turns playing with her breasts, either teasing or licking or twisting, pulling or sucking on them to extend her pleasure. She came three times during the triple penetration, and they fucked her through each one, pounding her raw until she felt like see would never breath again.

Eventually their stamina ran out, succumbing to the inevitable climax one by one, coming either into her holes or onto her sweating body when they pulled out of her. The man she was deepthroating nearly choked her to her next regeneration when his cum was blocked by the tightening scarf, sealing her airway entirely until he pried himself out of her throat. She coughed up the mass of cum she nearly drowned in, the story of that one time lord famous for regenerating during sexual intercourse flashing through her mind. _He dived in a lady and came out a man. That must've been a fun afternoon._

Now able to breath again, she got the wind knocked out of her when the other two came simultaneously, thrusting deeper into her to fire their seed so hard it felt two jet horses inside her. She collapsed on top of her raggedy man in a daze as they panted heavily, falling slumped onto the floor beside her from exhaustion. She lay there a moment until a shadow fell over her, opening her eyes in time to find herself yanked onto her feet.

Or rather, off of them.

The tough northerner lifted her up to her feet and immediately hoisted her up, hooking his palms under her backside as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She flopped forward against his chest, her hands still bound behind her back as he caught her in a strong kiss. She moaned softly as he lowered her onto his erect cock, sliding effortlessly into her well used pussy up to the hilt where she sat comfortably. "Not bad for a lass" he grinned.

"I have my moments" the doctor replied, referring to the kiss. She glanced down at her restraints, her hands beginning to turn purple. "Any chance you'd limpet me out of this? My fingers are starting to get a little tingly."

"Allow me" another voice said behind her as new hands untied the scarf around her wrists. The moment they were set free she shook them wildly to get feeling back, sighing in gratitude as she turned her head to meet the gaze of the older gentlemen with grey hair and the Scottish accent. "My hero" she smiled, reaching back to tug at his head and pull him into a thankful kiss. He reciprocated it powerfully, grasping her boobs with his calloused hands while his hard prick aligned itself to her vulnerable back entrance.

"If you're quite done" the northerner said abruptly, squeezing her butt before pulling his cock back to the tip, thrusting back into her with greater force to get things moving.

The doctor moaned as he began to fuck her, her voice rising to a shriek when his compatriot pushed himself into her arse to join in. The doctors arms wrapped around the two men as they sandwiched her between their bodies, letting them crush her slim form as she rode their cocks eagerly, whispering encouragement in their ears. _When did I become such a slut? Who cares._ She alternated her attention between the aggressive lovers, exchanging saliva through tongue duels or teasing them with well placed words. Sometimes she stroke their hair or skin with her tingling fingers while her thighs squeezed around the waistline of the front man. In return they pounded her holes ruthlessly, groping her bouncing cheeks and breasts between grunts and moans. She almost lost her cool and climaxed many times, but held herself in check until they were ready to blow. She wanted to share the moment this time.

It came sooner than she'd expected, their pace quickening and their breathing becoming labored. She tightened her grip to riding the wave of pleasure over the horizon with them, her moans increasing in pitch with each thrust until the crescendo struck, hitting them all like a lightning bolt. The two men surprised her even more however, lunging forward simultaneously to muffle their cries of escasty by biting down into the crook of her neck, one either side. The spike of pain intensified the doctors orgasm by a multitude, her scream igniting the room as they came together, the mixing of cum leaking down their thighs dripping onto the floor as the doctors body shook violently between the two males.

The doctor blinked rapidly, on the verge of passing out from the last orgasm, watching as the men leave her body and gently lower her to her feet, standing her up of shaking legs as they slumped down to catch their breath. She stumbled over to the console, her weak arms barely holding her upright. Her groin burned hot from the overused activity, her body sweating buckets, her muscles aching. Yet her mind remained as sharp as ever. _Fuck that was intense_, she thought to herself, carefully turning around to face the rest of the room. All her lovers lay scattered about, all watching her intently. She saw most of them back on their feet, dicks in hand, all upright and ready to go again.

_How much more can this new body take, I wonder? Only one way to really find out._

She pushed herself up onto the console of the Tardis, feeling the steady thrum of the time machine underneath her as she settled herself upon it, leaning back and lifting her legs to place her feet on the warm surface, presenting herself to the waiting spectators. With a lock of her fingers she rubbed her clit, sending electric shocks up her skin from how sensitive she was, carefully opening her folds to invite her pussies next occupant.

"New game" she addressed the assembled party, locking all of their gazes ensuring all eyes were on her. "We go in order of regeneration, one turn each, one at a time. And everyone has to cum inside me here" she pointed to her vagina. "Understood? Great. So who's first?"

She found the first face she ever wore in the crowd, who rose from his seat and crossed patiently over to her, placing his gentle hand upon her as he eased himself into her waiting sex. With a curt nod they began, and more followed after him.

After getting so warmed up entering the doctors pussy was like cutting through butter with a hot knife, and felt like it too. The doctor sat back against the Tardis as the que of men situated themselves between her legs, thrusting into her as deep as they could, sometimes moving slowly to draw out their pleasure, others moving hard and fast to maximize force. It took the second cock to breach her cervix, opening up a fresh new environment for her lovers to penetrate as she clung to the console, screaming encouragement with every orgasm. Five more dicks came inside her womb, drowning any fertile eggs that may be waiting within. The doctor considered the potential odds of her becoming pregnant after all of this, but dismissed them. She'd already taken steps before her little incursion into the temporal rift in preparation for a different encounter later that day.

By the eighth penetration her body was starting to wear a little thin, her muscles straining from holding her body up. She persisted long enough to receive another load of cum from two more cocks, feeling their seed swimming around inside her uterus, before her arms gave out. _Just a little longer,_ she thought, willing her body to move, lifting her head up to see the northerner looking down at her. "Had enough?" He asked her.

"Not nearly" she retorted.

He smiled, hoisted her knees over his shoulders and pulling her hips lower, ploughing into her leaking pussy before her contents could escape. "Good lass" he replied as he began pounding into her like a jackhammer.

She lay slumped over the console like a rag doll as he fucked her, panted wildly as her breasts bounced in circles, eyes rolling into her head as she came, her pussy burning as he pumped harder through the climax. "Fuck!" She cried as he finished, adding his massive load to the pile. After he pulled out of her he patted her stomach, which she realized was starting to expand from the sheer volume of cum they'd deposited in her. _And three still remained._

With a ranged breath and sweating brow, the doctor pulled herself up to face the next man as he leant down to share a deep, lustful, comforting kiss before they continued their love making. Now her vagina felt like it was on fire, every thrust becoming more unbearable, too overwhelming. Each stroke sent a jolt of pain and pleasure up her spine, shooting stars across her vision. When the young man ejaculated it was like being injected with liquid nitrogen, her scream ricocheting off the walls. She was left in a daze, her eyelids heavy as she struggled to stay conscious. She didn't even realize bow tie had started fucking her until he had finished, a dull numb sensation of him pumping into her and leaving.

_One more_

The final man approached slowly, giving the doctor a few seconds to rest before lifting her up to face him, hooking his hands under her armpits to hoist her up at set her against the console. She adjusted herself weakly, too tired to say anything or do anything as he lined his cock up with her, the tip brushing her sensitive clit, waking her back up. "Just do it" she mumbled, gasping for air, pleading for it to be over. _She'd found her limit, this was it. One more and no more._

The older scot lifted her chin to look her in the eye, giving her a sympathetic smile as he eased slowly inside her, holding her head in his right hand as his left clasped her hip to hold her in place. She moaned loudly as he penetrated her womb, following the established path all his predecessors had taken, his cock plunging into the lake of cum and sperm contained in her swollen belly. He started to carefully move his hips, holding onto her damp blonde hair as they made love, staring intently at her face the whole time as it contorted in joy and agony all at once. Bit her bottom lip as she stifled the screams, her moans escaping as she tried to support her weight, her arms to exhausted to hold her up any longer.

Her hand slipped out over the controls, slamming into a few buttons and a lever. The Tardis thrummed against her back as it shifted into gear, the familiar whirring sound igniting as the ship started moving, following the preset course out of the rift. All the figures within ship glanced up, realizing their time was up. Once they left the rift everyone would vanish back to their respective timelines, which meant if the doctor was going to get her last deposit it would have to arrive quickly.

The Scotsman hastened his pace, digging his nails into her skin as he increased the force behind his thrusts, eager to finish before he returned and forgot this ever took place. The doctor griped the older man tightly, wailing in escasty as she rode him hard and fast, pushing through the agonizing pleasure into a cascading orgasm that nearly tore her body apart, capped off when the grey haired lover grunted one last time, his dick exploding inside her womb to blow up her already oversized belly even more. The blonde woman embraced the worn older man exhausted, tears in her eyes as she trembled, her thighs twitching as her inner walls crushed his manhood. He held her close patting her on the back. "You've done well, Doctor" he said slowly.

Through tears of joy, she whispered back "that you doctor."

And just like that, they all disappeared.

The doctor looked around the empty room, confirming she was left alone, her clothes strewn across the floor in a heap. She was still sitting on the console, her feet dangling inches from the ground, cum spilling out of her pussy down her legs onto the floor. Her skin glistened with sweat, her blonde hair damp and sticking to her face. Her body ached and burned, her belly swollen as she ran a trembling hand over it. _The last few hours really happened_, she reminded herself. Not the craziest adventure she'd even been on by herself.

She grinned, looking forward to telling Yaz, Ryan and Graham about this when they got back. _First things first, I'd better get cleaned up._ She carefully lowered herself back to her feet, easing off the console onto unsteady legs. She took a couple of steps before her body gave out and she collapsed onto the floor in a heap. _Or maybe I can just lie here and fall asleep_, she decided, her eyes lids falling shut finally, succumbing to exhaustion as the time lord passed out on the floor of her Tardis.

_On the bright side, when somebody tells her to go fuck herself, she can say she already has._


End file.
